Ace and Luffy: Not Gonna Get Us
by roo17
Summary: This is my first song fic. Please read and review! Thank you! AcexLuffy


The stars were slowly coming out into view as two figures ran across a 400 feet field of grass, approaching a wall of trees. Ace and Luffy ran across the field of grass, Ace on the right of Luffy. They were only 50 feet from a wall of trees, a place they would be safe hopefully. Ace, constantly looking behind them, saw the town emerge from the wall of trees where the field began, carrying torches, swords and arrows.

_Not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Luffy looked behind them, seeing the angry mob of his town. He didn't know why Ace had woken him up in the middle of the night or why they had to sneak out of town and run away. No, he didn't know why, but he didn't bother to ask. But now that he saw his town chasing them angrily, he wanted to know. He looked at Ace who had a face filled with determination. Ace looked at Luffy as they ran next to each other, giving him a smile, no, a grin. A grin filled with determination and yet also filled with worry. Luffy just grinned back and continued to run with his brother.

_Starting from here, lets make a promise_

_You and me, lets just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

Ace had woken up in the middle of the night, the whole house silent as can be. He quickly but quietly got up and got dressed, soon waking Luffy up and telling him to get dressed. Once Luffy was dressed, Ace had pushed him out the front door and told him to follow him. Now they were running in the darkness, in the quietness. The sound of their town people dimming out each step they took and soon only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. But now, Ace had to admit, it was too quiet for him and he didn't like the quiet at all. To him, quietness represented loneliness and loneliness was something no one should go through, ever. But he knew as long he had Luffy, he would never have to hear the quietness again...

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds, over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining right in front of you_

Luffy looked at Ace again, this time with seriousness in his face. "Ace, why are we running away? What did we do wrong?" Ace continued to look forward, trying not to look Luffy in the eyes. "We didn't do nothing, Luffy." Ace was serious now. He wasn't gonna stop for nothing, except for his brother, his wonderful younger brother which was the best gift he had ever received. They reached another field, this one full of flowers and was much longer than the last field. The towns folk continued to run after the two brothers, after the two disgusting kids who needed to learn their lesson...

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love you_

_They not gonna get us, they not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love you_

_They not gonna get us, they not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_They not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Get us, get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

Ace and Luffy still ran, tearing through vines, jumping over rocks, swimming through little river and so on just to get away. Luffy was getting impatient now. They had been running for an hour already and so far Ace hadn't said a thing where they were going or more importantly _why_ they were going. Ace had gotten a little nervous. He didn't know if he should tell Luffy _why_ they were running from the towns folk. _'Maybe I should keep quiet a little longer...we should be there soon...'_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

Luffy had been so caught in his thought, he had tripped over a rock, crashing to the ground as he. Ace skidded to a halt and ran back to Luffy, quickly and roughly helping him up. Luffy got up and Ace began to run again. "Where are we going, Ace?!" "Not now, Luffy! Just run!" But Luffy stood his ground. "Ace!" Ace stopped and ran back to Luffy. "Why are we running away?!" "Because they don't understand us!"

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand_

_They don't understand us_

"They don't understand our love, Luffy! They don't understand the _love_ we have for each other! They think we should be separated because we love each other more than we're supposed too, Luffy! They're mad at us for giving you your first kiss! They're mad at us for me being your first time in bed! _They don't understand us!!"_ Luffy stood shocked, unable to function the words he just heard. _Why would they wanna separate us because of that? Is it just because we're brothers who fell in love?'_ Luffy stared at Ace who stared at him with sorrow. He never told Luffy that two brothers falling in love was bad, for he thought he had already knew. But now Ace knew, now seeing Luffy's reaction, he should have said it anyway...

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_THEY NOT GONNA GET US!_

Ace heard the sound of yelling and turned around, seeing the towns folk had caught up with them. Ace grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled him forward, running further into the jungle as arrows flew by them and the yelling and swearing of the towns folk reached their ears. "We're gonna run away, Luffy. We're gonna go and a place where people do understand us!" Luffy looked at Ace who was smiling at him. Luffy smiled too and continued to run with his loving brother, trusting him with ever ounce of trust he had. And Ace almost swore he had heard Luffy beginning to laugh...

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love you_

_They not gonna get us, they not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love you_

_They not gonna get us, they not gonna get us_

_They not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_They not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

So how was that? It was my first song fic so sorry if it sucked XP

Well i hope you liked it! This takes place in current time by the way, not in OP time. Song is They Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U. This is actually my first time writing a story for One Piece even though it's my fav manga/anime! XD

So please, R&R (read and review) and tell me how i can write better when i write another story! Thanks! Mahalo!

~roo17~


End file.
